1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-weight, compact multi-functional hunting apparatus which may be used a ground blind, water blind and transportation crate for a dog.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In waterfowl hunting, a hunter often has to wait camouflaged for long periods of time before encountering any game. While the hunter is frequently prepared for the environment with suitable equipment, his dog often is not. There are portable dog water blinds and ground blinds for use in hunting waterfowl and upland game birds. While available portable dog stands may keep the dog out of cold water and mud, most offer no way to camouflage movement of the dog which may alert a wary duck or goose and spoil the hunt. There are ground blinds under which the dog is expected to sit or lie directly in contact with the ground which may be wet and icy. There are also collapsible kennels for transporting the dog in a vehicle to the hunting site. All these different devices results in a lot of bulky equipment to lug to a hunting site and for a hunter to store when not in use. In addition, the existing equipment in many instances does not provide for a quality hunting experience for the dog.